A World of Gods & Monsters Part 1 preview
by Writer of the Storm
Summary: The day has finally come where Equestria will meet its ultimate challenge, as will the rest of the world. All the forces of the earth must untie together if they are to have any hope in defeating the darkest of the shadows from the past who emerge from the biggest shadow itself; space. Worlds clash, magic faces technology, and monsters fight in pursuit for the greatest victory.


**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Pony Tale Island was being completely destroyed.

Molten lave flowed across what was left of the ground, melting all it came in contact with. Wildfire blazed all about and burned everything it touched away until there was nothing left. Both were all over the island and even burning embers and volcanic contents fell from the air like hellfire to scorch the land. The scene all around was very apocalyptic, seeming almost like Tartarus itself had come to Earth. It had all started when the island's lone volcano was forced out of its peaceful slumber.

Meddling from outside forces caused the volcano to unleash its full fiery fury all over the island it stood upon. It had gotten to the point where pretty much everything on the formerly habitable Pony Tale Island was now either melting or burning away. The land was completely unrecognizable, having been warped, twisted, and distorted so badly by the hellish events it was suffering. A red hue was cast by the inferno that consumed the island, the sky having been blotted out with black smoke from it as well. Any living inhabitants that either hadn't escaped or weren't vanquished in the battles of that day were all surely now dead.

It was absolutely impossible to believe that any living creature could possibly live through such an event as the one that had befallen the former Pony Tale Island. Such intense heats brought on by the lava and fire were most likely hundreds, if not thousands of degrees. Flesh would easily burn away and bone would melt instantaneously in temperatures of such high magnitude. No living, breathing animal would have a snowball's chance in Tartarus' fiery pits of surviving a raging inferno such as the one Pony Tale Island faced. The ponies who once lived on this island were right to flee when they did, but whatever animals they couldn't take with them were sure to have perished in the inferno.

Even when it seemed certain the land was doomed, the volcano was still releasing all it had to give. Eruptions of fire and brimstone were now being released constantly with no signs of rest in sight. But soon it wasn't just the volcano that was blowing its top, for sections of the land were starting to randomly explode as well. As the fires burned, the lava flowed, the earth quaked, and the volcano blew, the land started to take after the latter. Sections of the island actually started to spontaneously burst in explosions of fire and concussive force, helping to rip the land apart all the more. There was absolutely no hope at all for this once beautiful island that was now surely destined to die, to be wiped off the face of the earth.

However, such cataclysmic events had consequences even beyond the burning borders of the hellish land that Pony Tale Island had become. In fact, the massive earthquakes ripping the island apart sent many smaller tremors spreading far and wide. Tidal waves and earthquakes ran for miles and miles across the globe, greatly effecting the oceans and other pieces of land. Some inhabitants of these lands had massive capacities of amazing magical power to shield themselves, at least partly, from these horrors. But for others, the most unnatural of natural disasters were just too much to overcome, thus the lands fell victim to them in the worst ways.

Despite the widespread mayhem that befell other lands as a result of the events on Pony Tale Island, at least one actually benefited from them. It was true, for there was one particularly large piece of land that actually might've needed for this to happen. Eighty-seven miles southwest of the dying Pony Tale Island, deep underneath the waves of the sea, at the bottom of the ocean floor, there were chains. These chains were made of a metal that was, at one time long ago, more mighty than the strongest of steels and stretched on for a great many miles. They were long enough and thick enough that it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility to suggest they might've been able to subdue a group of kaiju at one point in time.

But that time had long passed and the chains had become more and more worn with the passing centuries. Rust, corrosion, and general aging had taken more than half of the chains' strength away. Now it seemed the earthquakes caused by the destruction of Pony Tale Island were the final nail in the coffin. As the earth shook and trembled, despite how hard the chains tried to resist with what was left of their strength, they started to break apart. One by one, the chains snapped and broke to pieces, slowly uncovering the large mass of land they'd been keeping submerged for so long.

Now free, the chunk of land the chains previously had tied to the bottom of the ocean started to rise up off the seafloor. As incredible as it may be to believe, the large landmass, which was almost the size of a mini-continent was actually rising up higher and higher, seemingly of its own will. It as if it was meant to be above the ocean waves, like it was destined to be on the surface. Eventually it came to pass and the massive piece of land rose up out of the water, the highest peaks stretching far into the sky. While Pony Tale Island had died, a much bigger island had been rendered capable of rising from its watery tomb to once more grace the world.

But as amazing and incredible as this was, there was still even more marvels this island had yet to reveal. Mysterious, wondrous, magical forces seemed to be at play, for as soon as the island had risen up and was settled in its place, more incredible things started to happen. The land started to change as green waves of light spread across it at lightning speeds. These waves seemed to be originating either from or very near the center of the island before spreading far and wide, causing miracles of creation. Sand started to form beaches on the majority of the island's shores, streams and lakes and ponds of fresh water came out of nowhere, and grass of varying lengths grew.

A tiny speck of the island was left as a barren, near lifeless desert; otherwise many a tropical plant, including a wide variety of giant trees began to grow into a jungle. Some other spots were left as wide open fields and grassy plains with only some flowers and an occasional tree here and there. The range of mountains were left mostly untouched with only one rocky area being kept separate from the others, one that contained a hot spring of red water. The magic of these strange cosmic forces, whatever they might actually be and however they got there, were a true wonder. All the magic was put to hard work, moving across this newly resurfaced island to make its full resurrection go by as fast as possible.

It would still take an extended amount of time for this strange, magical land to regain the glory it had hundreds of thousands of years ago. However, these magics working to rejuvenate the large island wiped away the mass majority of the time it would've taken otherwise. In a little over a year's time, this island would become its glorious self once more, seeming almost like a perfect paradise in some ways. But even then, there were many astounding secrets still hidden under the surface of this island, literally and figuratively, that were yet to be revealed.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: They Came From Outer Space**_

* * *

 **ALMOST 6 AND A HALF YEARS LATER:**

A highly technologically advanced galactic armada of space traveling vessels was closing in on the blue and green planet called Earth. For more than a month, this fleet made up of thousands of spaceships of varying shapes and sizes had actually been orbiting the world from the dark recesses of space. They'd been probing and scanning the planet with devices and equipment much more sophisticated than what humanity currently possessed for the purpose of research and examination. This was not Earth as we knew it, though, for rather than being a planet run by mankind, it was a far more mythical world where man had no presence. In humanity's place were many different varying species, some not dissimilar to those talked about in stories from mankind's mythologies.

This was an alternate Earth from a whole other universe in a dimension separate from our own. Being an alternate reality, there were a great many differences to be sure, but there were just as many similarities as well. One key difference was the advancement of science and technology, which had not come nearly as far on this other Earth as mankind had achieved. There were no motorcars for regular transportation, no commercial or militaristic jet planes, no battle tanks or many other instruments of modern warfare used by man. There were no terrestrially built satellites orbiting the planet and there were far fewer space telescopes on the planet itself that were not really that advanced.

Science and technology overall just hadn't reached the heights on this alternate Earth that mankind had achieved on our own Earth. Whether this was because of the lack of ability or the lack of need for such advancements up to that point was up for debate. In some ways it was actually a lot like those inhabiting this Earth didn't need certain things the human race felt the need for. In other ways it did seem like science on this planet just hadn't reached a level of advancement for such things you could find even regularly in the human world. In truth, though, it probably wouldn't have mattered either way if this alternate world had reached the technological heights humanity had.

This was because of the far superior technological advancements of the alien beings orbiting this different Earth. Just about every piece of technology and other facets of their scientific structure was light years beyond what even mankind had achieved with only a few exceptions. This extraterrestrial race of beings were highly intelligent, having, to an extent, reached a higher plain of thinking during their species' development. They had been around for many millions of years, evolving and developing into the space travelers they now were. Unfortunately for the world they were now circling, they'd also reached a whole new level of warfare they planned to unleash upon the planet.

These extraterrestrial beings, these cosmic travelers who could fly to other galaxies like it was nothing at all had come to this planet for one reason: to conquer it. These alien beings wanted nothing more than to come to this world and spring upon it and its inhabitants with the purest form of aggression. Ruthlessly and violently with extreme prejudice, the vast fleet of ships and the large army made up of this whole alien race, who had created the ships, had come for war. They wanted nothing more than complete conquest and domination and were more than prepared to do anything and everything to get it. With superior technology that surpassed even what mankind had created up to that point, it seemed a near certain this race of warriors would succeed, too.

What was even worse was those living on the earth were completely unaware this was all coming. Without the technology to properly probe space or a suitable substitute, all the activity of the large alien fleet was going completely unnoticed on the planet below. One could argue that it probably wouldn't have really mattered if they knew since they seemed to lack the resources to defend themselves from such invaders. It was a loaded question in many ways given that both the planet Earth and the invading armada actually held many a secret that could actually prove volatile in a conflict. Just on the surface alone, though, one would more than likely think the alien fleet would have the advantage in a full-on war.

To start, they'd already made a huge settlement on the moon, having constructed several massive ground bases. Land vehicles ranged from advanced rover-like land speeders to large black, semi-turtle-shaped tanks that stood erect on four legs. They were eighty feet tall and their contents ranged from troops and cargo to an array or missiles and explosives meant to compliment the walkers' laser turrets. Even more astounding was that this settlement seemed to be built literally and figuratively around a large, almost egg-shaped power chamber of some sort. It stood more than a hundred meters tall with a metal frame built around a glass casing of some kind that flashed random colors constantly.

Then there were the spaceships of the fleet themselves, which were heavily armed pieces of machinery built specifically for flight and conquest. Somehow, this large armada filled with highly technologically advanced spacecrafts seemed almost antsy to attack in a way, waiting for the order to be given. All these vessels were made of metals that, while they varied in quality, were far stronger and more durable than any Earth-forged alloys. The fleet was made up mostly of many smaller black, sharp winged stingray-shaped fighters that were just barely bigger than a F-16 Fighting Falcon. They were flying all around, being more than a couple thousand in number, and waiting ever-so-impatiently for a full-scale invasion.

Even more horrifying was that there were still thousands more fighters waiting in the confines of twelve massive, nearly small town-sized flying saucers. These silvery ships easily towered over their fighters, somehow seeming to fly with the same impatience to start attacking the earth. More than likely this impatience actually came from the alien creatures within these vessels that were true marvels to the eye, fascinating as they were terrifying. Contained within the interior of the enormous saucers was a whole living, breathing system that almost acted as much like a home as it did a military base. There were a great many sections that were very town-like areas and those more akin to personal quarters for some of the inhabitants of the giant spaceships.

However, the mass majority of these aliens were actually grouped together in militaristic bunkers, for every being of that species was a soldier first. This had been their way for a great many centuries with even those who had their own private quarters being designated troops in the species' army. Even the children were taught from birth all the ins and outs of combat, whether it be large scale warfare or singular hand-to-hand fighting. That was why there were also many rooms dedicated to the idea of war, from multiple armories, strategy rooms, training rooms, and hangars for the fighters and walkers. There were even a great many torture chambers that were near medieval in their methods.

These alien beings did whatever they could to make their captives scream for mercy in the most shrill, pain filled cries of agony. These were cruel, evil, vile, and some would even say soulless creatures with almost no morals or conscience at all. For them, almost nothing meant more than conquering those they deemed right for it. Against them, hope died, life was extinguished, and the soul yearned for release from their hateful grip. Every single member of their species was a soldier in one way or another as decreed by the hierarchy of this race long ago. Some of them were trained under different programs for different functions in their militaristic system, but overall they all served the purpose of conquest.

These alien beings were tall, strong creatures, the adults being twice as strong as a heavyweight boxing champion. It didn't matter if they were male or female, the members of this race were physically superior to a great many other species, including mankind. Typically the males grew to be broader with more bulky, muscular body features, their heights ranging anywhere from six-foot-two to six-foot-six. They were mostly trained to hone and enhance their strength and power over other physical abilities like speed. They were still trained for other physical attributes, but their strength was a prominent focus in their development.

However, in comparison, the females of this species were much different. The females would usually turn out to be leaner, more lengthy body types while still getting an appropriately muscular physic in their own right. Their typical standings were between five-foot-eight and five-foot-ten and they were mostly trained to enhance their speed and agility overall. They were still taught how to increase their strength and use it, but speed and agility were their main focus in development. The results varied, of course, with sometimes the opposite being true for the genders or there being a mix somewhere, but this was typically the system of this race.

What was less controllable was the color of their fish scale-like skin, which usually ranged between aquatic green and light blue. More aquatic features were the fish-like fins on their forearms and the sides of their heads in place of earlobes. They also had webbed hands and feet, both of which ended in sharp talons, the females' hand claws typically being longer. They had very fish-like faces filled with razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes with black pupils. The reason for such aquatic bodies was that, at one point in time, these beings took residence on a planet covered almost completely by water.

But that was millions of years ago before events forced them into becoming the space dwelling and planet conquering race they were now. To help them with their conquests, they all wore full body armor with the mass of typical soldiers wearing suits made of a bronze equivalent. Higher ranking troops wore armor made of a silver-like alloy while typical deck officers, pilots, and crew for the ships wore less glossy, more iron-like apparel. All the armored suits were engraved with patterns meant to emulate these aliens' body scales. This suits came complete with Romanesque helmets for their heads and clawed gauntlets to be worn on their hands as well.

Almost all of them wore a sidearm, both a handgun-like laser blaster and a knife or short sword of some kind as standard issue. However, they also had access to much more effectively lethal melee and firing weapons, some that were both in one, to use in their invasions. It was made certain that all the members of this alien race knew every weapon in their arsenal in and out. They were taught at an early age how to use them most effectively, how to clean them, how build them, and how to repair them. Every soldier in this alien race's army, that being the whole population, was taught every possible thing to be the most highly effective killing machine possible.

But perhaps the most skilled warriors in this species, also the most uniquely dressed, stood in the control center of the saucer designated as the main command ship. One, despite being a high ranking official, wore dull gray iron armor that looked like it hadn't been properly cleaned or polished in a good, long while. Curiously, most of the upper part of his blue scaled, seven foot body was exposed, revealing his bodybuilder-like physique and the battle scars all over it. He wore but a single clawed gauntlet on his right hand, which looked even dirtier than the rest of his armor, being stained with blood. Finally, he wore a full head helmet that almost looked like a blacksmith's mask with dark visors shaped like eye holes in an executioner's hood.

On the other side of the control center stood a six-foot-nine male, the only one who wore golden body armor, being the highest ranking general in the armada. He was also the only one to voluntarily forgo both of his hand gauntlets and the only one of his species with orange eyes instead of yellow. He held a giant, claymore-like sword in his right hand that looked like it should've required two hands to hold or at least handle in combat. This green scaled general paced around the control center while bronze and silver clad soldiers and iron clad ship officials and security stood at attention. Others in iron sat at the ship's control panels, closely scanning all details on monitors, piloting the ship, operating other functions to keep it running right, and so on.

Some of those in the room were made somewhat nervous by the pacing of who they knew was the top ranking general and the best fighter there. At the same time, a lot of the officials were also nervous at the presence of the captain in the mask, knowing his reputation for _extreme absolutes_. Then there were those who contrarily welcomed both of them being on the command deck, actually finding their presence inspiring to an extent. One of the female workers at the control panels fell into the former state of mind, but kept her focus on her panels and monitors nonetheless. She watched them very intently in an attempt to avoid eye contact with either the general or the captain while also doing so because her job required it.

All the while her hands and fingers worked tirelessly at the controls, the crews of the ships actually having to forgo their clawed gantlets due to their positions. Then came a point, after hours upon hours of working and scanning the monitors, when red text began to flash over an image of the earth's surface. The text in question flashed the words, **CONFIRMED** **DESIGNATED DESTINATION ARRIVAL POINT**. The eyes of the young lady at the station widened as she forced herself to turn.

"General Tobak," she called out. The male in the golden armor turned to her, making her tremble, though she continued with her report. "We have reached the designated destination of our course. Scanners confirm we are now hovering over sector four-eight-seven of the mid-quadrant of the planet. Shall I report to Empress Elora?"

"No," the general called Tobak replied. "I will do it myself." He then looked to the captain in the mask, who in turn turned to gaze at him. "It's only right that the highest ranking official and the _best warrior here_ speak with the empress before any others."

The masked captain then tilted his head to the side before Tobak turned away from him. Tobak then started to step towards the consoles, the masked captain watching him every step of the way. Some of those working at the control consoles were becoming even more nervous than before with his approach. Some were excited, others not so much, including the female worker who had reported to Tobak. She even let out a small shutter, for the general had walked up to her station and now towered over her.

He had no reaction to her demeanor, keeping the same hard, concentrated, and determined look he had before. He let out a small sigh of breath as he bent down and pressed a communication button on the console.

"General Tobak to to Empress Elora reporting-"

The warrior general was interrupted by a mechanical noise emanating from the center of the control deck. Everyone turned to see a crack in a slightly elevated circular section of floor was opening.

" _Attention!_ " General Tobak barked. " _All hands look alive for her highness's entrance!_ "

Any lacks in the formation of the officers, crew, and soldiers was instantly tightened. None wanted to make a wrong impression for the empress or suffer the wrath of Tobak. The only one who seemed to keep their natural stance was the captain in the mask, who turned and watched as the opening in the floor grew. Finally, the hole got big enough to where this empress, the ruler of this whole army race could rise on her throne. The top of the black chair fit for a hateful dictator rose up enough for those closest to the hole in the floor to see, soon followed by the rest of the throne.

It continued to rise until it was eight feet above the heads of every other individual in the room. But perhaps the most striking sight was the one who sat in the chair, that being Elora, the empress of the Devonian race. She had light blue, scaly skin and was the only one of her species with purple eyes. She had a lengthy body-type like most of the other females of her species, but she was also exceptionally tall, being fix-foot-one. She wore shiny black body armor, which lacked the scale pattern of the armor worn by all the others of her species.

It also came with big shoulder spikes from which a long, black cape hung and stretched all the way down to her feet. She also had on a black skirt, also stretching to her feet, which attached to the sides of her armor and met in the back, leaving the front exposed. Rather than actual gauntlets, she wore razor sharp, claw-pointed finger coverings and, finally, she wore a small black tiara with a tiny purple jewel in the middle. Some of the others were surprised to find she was holding what looked to be the skull of a bull in her right hand. Her left was closed in a fist that was put under her chin as she balanced on the knee of one of her crossed legs.

All other personal took a moment to bow before their highest superior before resuming their previous duties.

"Your Highness, General Tobak reporting in," the gold covered general said as he approached and then bowed. The empress of the Devonians rolled her eyes, otherwise taking no attention from the skull she held. "We've reached the point of entry over sector four-eight-seven of the mid-quadrant of the planet and are ready to deploy upon your word."

Everyone waited for what the ruling lady's response would be, some of them being slightly antsy about it. Some couldn't help but feel antsy just at Elora's mere presence alone no matter what she might say. Some were nervous just from typical jitters that came with an operation like the one they were attempting to undertake, despite having done it several times before. Others were just waiting for the chance to spring into action and start wreaking havoc as they'd been trained to do their whole lives. Regardless of how any of them felt, it was ultimately Elora's word what would happen next, thus they stood prepared to hang on anything and everything she said.

They all soon became confused, uncertain, and some even afraid after several seconds passed where Elora said nothing at all. Instead, she just kept staring at the skull she held in her hand, leaving an awkward silence in the air. A small chill ran down Tobak's back, not of fear, but more so the uncertainty the others felt.

"Uh... my empress?" Tobak said questioningly. "Did- Did you hear-? I... We..."

Suddenly there was the sound of something solid starting to crack under pressure. It didn't take long for those near the throne to see the skull in Elora's hand was starting to tremble and break as she strengthened her grip. Finally the skull burst apart into several pieces, some of them being so small they might as well have been particles of dust. Most of the others in the room were shaken by this display, even those that had not seen it, but only heard its results.

"Hmm," the empress let out as she started sprinkling the bone powder from her hands. "So fragile."

The Devonian empress's voice was a reserved, quiet, semi-whispering tone, coming out almost like the hiss of a reptile. Elora finally turned, facing completely forward as she started to rise from her throne. Once she was up on her feet, it was like the whole control center had somehow gotten all the colder. Everyone could feel the chill despite how heavily dressed they were in their armor.

"Empress Elora," Tobak went on, "we're over the point of entry for sec-"

"I know," Elora said, her tone rising ever-so-slightly, coming off somewhat like a strict mother talking to her child. "I knew even before you started talking, general. Did you really think I wouldn't be monitoring our progress from my own private chambers? Especially with this possibly being the biggest moment in our race's existence?"

"No, my empress," Tobak replied respectively. "I just-"

"You just like hearing yourself talk," Elora said, never losing the near unnatural control she had over her voice. "We've all been waiting for this for thousands of years, whether we all remember it or not. I will not leave even the smallest little detail unchecked by my gaze. You should know that by now, General Tobak. Perhaps you should spend less time playing with that big sword of yours and remember who it is that rules you."

"Yes, Your Highness," Tobak said, bowing to his ruler.

"Good boy," Elora said. "Station six's monitor images on screen."

"Yes, empress," one of the other Devonians replied.

Elora then looked ahead to a wall that was soon lit up by an image of the world below. Red outlining and targeting graphics showed the exact intended point where Elora planned for her fleet to enter the world's atmosphere.

"Ahh," Elora let out in an almost orgasmic tone. "There it is... at long last. The sight of the Devonians' greatest defeat, their most shameful embarrassment... An event that almost signaled our end. The turning point where our once mighty people began to look like a galactic joke...

"Now it is time to rectify this injustice on our kind and take this world like we should've thousands of years ago. At last, after coming back from the near brink of extinction, we will finally show this world who we really are, _what_ we really are. They will be shown the true force and power of the Devonian empire before they perish just as other worlds did when they faced our wrath... And this is all thanks to the watchful eye, the tutelage, and the guidance of the ever-so-great higher power."

Tobak had to do everything within his being to keep from scoffing at the empress's last sentence. Up to that point he had been completely behind everything she was saying, drinking it all in like ecstasy. But upon mention of the entity he had come to care so little for, he felt disgust, like he was going to throw up. It was then that Elora so suddenly and almost violently turned her head and pointed to the high war general, her face looking strict like the dictator she was.

"Watch yourself, General Tobak," Empress Elora warned.

"But, empress, I... didn't... say-"

"You didn't have to," Elora said. "Your thoughts and body language betray you. I can hear every single contemptuous word you're not saying, but feeling. Need I teach you again not to disrespect the high master even though I've taught you many times before in the past?"

"No, Your Highness," General Tobak said as he bowed respectfully. "Please, forgive me for my insubordination, my empress. I just... Never mind, my empress. I will try to fall in line better going forth."

"Good," Elora said. "See to it you do."

Tobak looked away, only to find the captain in the mask looking directly at him. The golden clad war general couldn't shake the feeling that there was a smile plastered on the captain's face under that mask of his. This put a confrontational scowl on Tobak's face, which the captain seem to have no visible reaction to. Elora paid no mind to the stand-offish atmosphere of her warriors and instead clicked a button on the communicator built into the arm of her chair.

"Head titan forger Ekelek, report to the main command ship's control center at once," Elora said, repeating it for emphasis. "Bring layouts for the latest titan, too."

"Yes, empress, yes," a scratchy, raspy voice responded on the other end of the call. "Yes, yes, we will come. Yes, my empress. Yes."

Elora sat and waited in her throne while the others on her command deck felt sick to their stomachs just thinking about Ekelek. The idea of having him on the same ship, let alone the same command deck made them feel twice as ill. But the reality of it became all the more apparent when a bright, lime green flash of light appeared in the middle of the room. Once it was gone, left in its place was revealed to be the being all the other Devonians had come to call the abomination. Ekelek was a small, scrawny, even malnourished-looking thing, being only five-foot-six as well.

His height didn't matter so much since he walked on his feet and closed fists almost like an ape. He had dirty white skin, which was shown in great detail since her only wore little more than a loincloth. He had yellow eyes, though one was bigger than the other and his teeth were crooked in his strangely shaped jaws. He had a hooked, pointed nose as well and seemed to be constantly twitching and jittering around while letting out several nervous grunts and chuckles. None of the others on the deck could stand the sight of him, not even the Devonian empress or Tobak despite not turning away from him like the others.

The captain in the mask seemed to be the only one who had no reactions at all to the oddity of the Devonian race, who made his way to the throne. As he approached, Ekelek went back and forth from walking and hopping, all the while carrying a screen pad held under his wrapped left arm.

"Yes, yes, Empress Elora, yes!" the freak of nature called out almost happily. "Here we are."

" _And we're happy to serve_ ," Ekelek said in a voice that sounded even harsher than his regular voice.

It was like he was intentionally trying to sound like someone else.

"Did you bring the layouts for the newest titan in our arsenal as I commanded?" Elora asked.

"Yes, yes, empress," Ekelek said. "It's right here."

" _Just as you told us_ ," Ekelek said in his second voice as he extended his screen pad to the empress. " _It's all on that pad._ "

"Everything you need to know," Ekelek said in his regular voice before letting out a few chuckles.

Elora took the screen pad and examined the digital pictures and words that made up the schematics for the creature's design.

"Hmm," Elora let out as she continued to look. "It looks so... horrific... So ugly, so hideous, so deadly, so soulless, so vicious, so predatory... so perfect... It's beautiful... A perfect masterpiece in every sense of the word."

Ekelek started lightly bouncing in place as he let out several happy grunts and chuckles.

"Oh, yes, yes, thank you, my empress!" Ekelek said enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, thank you! We thank you so much and are glad you love our art."

"Indeed, I do," Elora said, allowing a smile to cross her face. Then she raised a brow as she looked again. "There's no name on these schematics, though. Tell me, forger, by what name do you call this titan?"

"Well..." Ekelek said, slightly hesitating, "w- we calls it, empress... We calls it... Knifehead."

"No!" Ekelek shrieked in his second voice. " _No, no, no! We don't calls it that, fool!_ "

"Yes, we does!" Ekelek fired back. "It's a good name! It fitses the beast!"

" _No, no, is stupid name!_ " Ekelek fired back in his second voice. " _A stupid name!_ "

"Silence whatever squabbles you have with the voices in your head, freak!" Tobak demanded as he pointed to Ekelek. The goblin-like mad scientist growled as he glowered at the general. "You would do well to keep them to yourself in that deformed skull of yours."

"Stupid fool general should be the quiet one," Ekelek said.

" _Use his head only for hitting against things,_ " his alternate personality added on. " _Is all his head is good for._ "

"How dare you mock me you little tick of a Devonian?!" Tobak let out in outrage. "I who lead the great armies that is our entire race!"

"Oh, please," Ekelek said. "You are nothing compared to the precious ones we make."

" _Our children wins us wars, not you, stupid fool,_ " Ekelek said as his alternate self. " _Yes, yes, only our works of art, our babies childrens matter. You don't!_ "

"Don't flatter yourself you puny wart on my toe!" Tobak demanded. "Those beasts you make work under me just like any other member of our army does."

"Why, we wonder," Ekelek said. "Especially when their faces aren't nearly as ugly as yours is."

The most unusually unique of his species then let out one of the most unique laughs as he chortled in amusement. It was like he was somehow laughing in both of his awful voices, neither of which sounded any better the way he was using them. It made the other Devonians very uncomfortable while Tobak was just becoming infuriated.

"Why you toad sucking, slime crawler!" Tobak said as he slowly started to lift his blade. "I've had more than enough of that bug hole you call a mouth!"

Suddenly Tobak growled out as if in pain as he reached a hand up to his head. Ekelek cried out in agony as he put both of his hands up to the sides of his cranium, feeling like it would rip in two. Several of those on the command deck saw purple glowing auras around the two's heads. They matched the glows around Elora's right hand, in her eyes, and the gem on her tiara, all of them being signs of her mysterious powers at work. This situation made all in the control center, even those who couldn't see it, even more unnerved than when Ekelek showed up on deck.

They were already frightened of the empress knowing she could pull out her strange abilities any time of her choosing. Actually seeing her mystical feats in action didn't endear the Devonian empress to her people that much if at all. This particular display lasted all of four seconds, enough to make Ekelek fall to the floor, though Tobak managed to stay standing, if a bit hunched at the end. Once Elora's eyes, hand, and gem ceased glowing, so did the auras around and in her subordinates' heads causing them pain, much to their sighing relief.

"You talk too much," Elora said as she looked to Tobak. All the general could do was stare until the empress turned away from him to Ekelek. "That goes for the two of you as well. Be silent. When I want you to speak, I'll give you permission to."

Not once when speaking did she ever lose the controlled, reserved tone in her unique voice. She hardly ever did, which was why those around her paid all the more attention and became more fearful whenever she was angry enough to. Elora resumed scanning the schematics on the screen pad that showed the latest monster made for her army's use.

"Hmm... Knifehead," Elora let out contemplatively. She then slowly started to nod her head. "I like that... Yes, I like that very much. Knifehead truly is a fitting name for it, indeed."

She then looked sternly to Ekelek. "It's a _good, fitting_ name, Rory! Do you understand?"

" _Yes, yes, Empress Elora,_ " Ekelek replied in his second voice. " _Yes, Rory understands_ _._ "

"Good," Elora said. "So it is decreed and so it shall be. Henceforth, this particular titan shall be christened Knifehead." The empress of the of Devonian race then beckoned Ekelek to her side, to which he complied. "Well done, Ekelek.

"Well done, indeed, my brilliant little titan forger."

She started to pet and stroke Ekelek's head as if he were some sort of pet, to which he purred as such.

Tobak wanted to both vomit and slice off Ekelek's head at the same time. He considered it a vulgar and grotesque sight to see the empress touching such who was considered such a hideous thing in any way. He looked away as Elora handed Ekelek back the screen pad, which he tucked away under his arm once more.

"Thank you, oh so wise and wonderful empress," Ekelek said. "Yes, yes, thank you so much."

"You're good at what you do," Elora responded. "I knew I kept you around for a reason." She held a hand to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Hmm... this new titan... I want to see it in action. It needs a test run, a breaking in.

"What better time like the present?"

"What's this, my empress?" Ekelek asked.

"May I inquire as to what you mean, Your Highness?" Tobak asked.

"I mean, Tobak," Elora said, "that this new titan will join Gamma Fleet on their incursion to sector two-four-eight of the mid-quadrant."

Ekelek's Rory persona had to stifle back a gasp.

" _Empress... is that... wise?_ " Rory asked. " _Such a new child being sent out this early?_ "

"Quiet, fool," Ekelek said to himself. "It is a good idea. Yes, breaking in the new one is good. Empress likes it, Ekelek likes it, too."

" _No, no,_ " Rory protested. " _I..._ "

The second personality inhabiting Ekelek's psyche was silenced upon seeing Elora's eyes glowing.

"You would be wise to follow your co-tenant's lead, Rory," Elora said as the glow of her eyes faded. "So far he seems to be the smartest of you two, thus is my favorite so far. If I were you, I'd do better than to question the order of those above you. Now, as I have decreed, so it shall be. Knifehead _will_ join the Gamma Fleet along with Magmagon for their attack on sector two-four-eight of the mid-quadrant.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, oh wise and wonderful empress," Ekelek said.

" _Yes, indeed,_ " Rory complied. " _Your wish is our command, Your Highness._ "

"Good," Elora said. "Then return to the forging lab, get Knifehead and Magmagon on titan pods, and have them transported to the Gamma Fleet."

"Yes, yes," Ekelek said. "At once, Empress Elora."

"One to beam out," Elora said to her ship's crew. "Destination, the titan forging plant."

Many of those at the consoles spoke in compliance and prepared to transport Ekelek back to where he'd come from. It was only seconds later when the creepy, little thing disappeared in a flash of lime green light. Once the light faded and Ekelek was gone, a wave of relief washed over the entire deck crew. _Good riddance to that rubbish,_ Tobak thought to himself. _Too bad she didn't have him teleported to open space._

For almost the rest of the crew, their relief faded when they remembered they were still in the presence of their high ruling empress. Having to be on the same control deck as her still brought with it an extreme discomfort they couldn't shake.

"Speaking candidly, my empress," Tobak said, "I don't know why you keep that thing around."

"That's why I sit on the throne and you don't," Elora said. "A meathead without vision has no place ruling over an empire like this." Tobak looked to Elora in shock, to which she only sneered. "Spare me your sensitive feelings, Tobak. If you didn't want me to say anything, then you shouldn't have open your own big mouth.

"You know the titans that creature can forge are a large part of what helps us in incursions such as the one we're about to undertake. I have no love for the filthy beast either, but the much bigger beasts he has such a natural talent to create are too necessary to lose. Now, let this be the last time you and I have this conversation."

"Yes... my empress," Tobak said.

"Good boy," Elora said. She then looked out to the crew scattered throughout the control center. "Is Gamma Fleet in position for their incursion?"

"Yes, Empress Elora," a male Devonian at one of the many control consoles confirmed. "All other sub-fleets are in position in their sectors across the planet's mapped quadrants, too. They're only waiting for your orders."

"Good," Elora said. She then turned to the captain in the iron mask. "That's your cue, Reign." The captain turned to the empress, staying silent as he waited for her to speak further. "Go forth... my son.

"Go forth to your fleet and lead them to victory. Wait until the pods containing your accompanying titans arrives... and then attack. Do you understand?"

The masked Devonian identified as Reign gave a slow nod of his head before raising his gauntlet covered hand. Then there was an eerie pulsating sound as a wave of red mist appeared in his open palm and expanded. The mist soon disappeared, leaving behind a long, multi-curved red bladed sword even bigger than Tobak's. Reign gazed at it for a moment, even rubbing his free hand ever-so-lightly across the blade as if to caress a mate's body. Then he looked back to Empress Elora.

"Pain... Mother?" Reign asked in a gruff sounding voice slightly muffled by his whole head helmet.

"Yes," Elora said with a slow nod. "Now, go on. Your fleet awaits you."

Reign tilted his head to the side then looked to his sword once more before turning to Tobak. The two warriors stared at each other for a moment before Reign finally looked to his mother, nodded, and then walked away. Waiting for him were two females in silver armor and four males in bronze armor, all of whom saluted their superior officer.

"Seven to beam out," Elora said. "Destination, the control center for the head command ship of the Gamma Fleet."

Once more those crew members in charge of teleportation responded with compliance while working at their consoles to transport Reign and his squad away. It wasn't long before they disappeared in a flash of light just like Ekelek before them. _Make me proud, my son,_ Elora thought silently to herself.

"Do we have our own titans loaded on board in their pods?" Elora asked.

"Affirmative, empress," a female console worker confirmed. "As do all other fleets designated with titans to aid their incursions."

"Excellent," Elora replied. "Then let us begin our descent. Activate cloaking device and send my order for the rest of the fleet to do the same."

As to be expected, everyone followed the empress's orders without question. It wasn't long before a wave of energy washed over the exterior of their flying saucer and the others as well, along with the many fighters around them. Soon it was like they were never even there, despite the contrary still being so. All the ships had built in devices to keep them aware of the others' presence so they wouldn't collide as they began to descend upon the planet below. A flash of purple light enveloped Elora's eyes for only a moment as she let out a breath of excitement.

"At long last, master," Elora said out loud. "At last, the moment you have been preparing us all for has come. Finally we will prove ourselves to you with the most ultimate of tests you've put before us. We will succeed where we had once failed under the rulership of my buffoonish father. After so many thousands of years paying for it with a great many defeats following this failure, you have raised us up to a higher plain than ever before, high master."

"We will make you proud, my lord. I promise."

Elora's eyes turned purple as she raised her hands up at her sides as if in praise. Almost everyone else on the deck tried to ignore their empress's words and actions and go about their duties. There was several things about the Devonian empress that did not really endear her to her subjects. It span from certain eccentricities that made others around her feel awkward, things about her personality, and things she did that just frightened her subordinates. Not many things frightened members of the Devonian race, but any of them that met Elora usually ended up being rather shaken by her for many different reasons.

But one of her biggest quirks that made her subjects so uncomfortable was her odd, submissive, almost idol worshiping relationship to the entity known as the high master. They would never admit it, of course, especially since they'd be invoking the wrath of both Elora and this entity that had technically become the new true ruler or their race. What Elora had said about this strange entity was true, for through its power was the Devonian empire able to become strong again. As soon as they had discovered it, from what was remembered, this higher power put its influence on Elora, who overthrew the previous Devonian ruler soon after. Then the Devonian fleet, under Elora and this high master's rule, spread out through space and made their might known.

Still, there were certain things about this new symbiotic relationship that made most in the Devonian ranks uneasy. It didn't feel right that she who was suppose to be their empress had become so subservient to this higher power. As an extension, so had the rest of the Devonian race been forced into rulership under this entity. While they had become successful in conquering worlds once more, it felt like it was coming at a high cost. Most couldn't put their finger on why, though; they just felt for certain having this higher power controlling their empress and them as an involuntary result felt wrong.

The only one who seem to know why for certain was also the only one who seemed willing to express his dissatisfaction somewhat openly. Tobak rolled his eyes once more, but did his best to stifle back any scoffs, grunts, or groans of disapproval. _I can't believe we have to stand for this,_ Tobak thought to himself. _We should be following an empress, not a beast. Not an empress who would make us follow a beast either.  
_

 _Why were we cursed to end up following this creature, an animal of all things? One we probably can't trust either at that.  
_

Too bad for Tobak it didn't seem to be enough to keep his thoughts to himself or having his back turned from Elora, for she still seemed to know of his rebellious musings. He soon felt an invisible crushing vice gripping his skull once more, this time more painful than the last. The general let out several light screams of pain as the purple aura around his cranium continued to squeeze on it. The screams intensified with each passing second, for so did the vice grip Elora had put on Tobak. Those others watching on deck looked on in horror while those at the control panels tried unsuccessfully to ignore it and continue on with their work.

Elora's glaring eyes were completely purple as was her raised right hand, the gem on her tiara glowing as well. It had gotten to the point where Tobak had been forced down to a knee. He was a warrior who had gone through centuries of intense training for combat and endurance of all kinds among other things. Yet his empress's power was just too great that even he could not withstand its might when used to its full potential.

"You think too loud, General Tobak," Elora said. Tobak looked up to the Devonian empress with distraught eyes while she only stared back with contempt. "It's usually protocol for me to terminate any signs of insubordination to the high master that I find. You've been the only exception in that category because of the results you've gotten our armada over the decades. We do need great warriors like you in our ranks, and don't get me wrong, you are a great warrior unquestionably.

"But I cannot and will not tolerate your continued slights against our master, Tobak, make no mistake about it. As much as we may need you for your skills and talents in war, as much as I may want you, that will only get you so far. You've been bickering against the high master almost from the beginning and I won't continue to put up with it much longer. His patience is wearing thin and frankly, so is mine."

"Please... my empress... forgive," Tobak groaned.

Elora released her mystical grip she had on Tobak's head as all the glows from her hand, eyes, and tiara jewel faded once more.

"I can only forgive so much before I have to take action, Tobak," Elora said.

She watched as Tobak forced himself up to his feet, refusing the few offers of assistance from his troops. But then, all of a sudden, the Devonian general was pulled by an unseen force to Elora's throne, where her hand was waiting for his throat. She squeezed it ever-so-slightly as she gazed into the larger Devonian's eyes, her own burning with the rage of a thousand wildfires.

"Give me a reason, Tobak," Elora said in her near monotone, yet otherworldly voice. "Give me a good reason why I should keep you around despite your continued mockery of our lord. While we may need warriors like you, we still do have a great many in our ranks. Why should you stay?"

"Em.. Empress... I..." Tobak barely managed to cough out as he pointed to his throat.

Elora rolled her eyes before loosening her grip on his throat, though not releasing it.

"All right, now answer me," Elora demanded.

"Because I'm your best warrior," Tobak said. "Because I get the most results around here of anyone. You said so yourself. Plus, I think it would be an unnecessary waste of your time and resources taking me out. Instead you should be using that time and those resources, myself included, to help you in our conquest across time and space.

"Besides all that, while I may not completely agree with this allegiance made to this beast you call the high master-"

" _We all do!_ " Elora said with a stern tone.

Strangely, though she put extra emphasis on her words, she didn't seem to loose that unnatural, menacing calm tone in her voice and kept her demeanor in tact.

"You are still my empress," Tobak went on. "Nothing has changed that. You sit on the throne, wear the crown, and command our people, thus I am still yours to command and I must obey... And if your will is somehow actually the will of another entity, then... so be it. Despite my own vices and feelings, I am your tool to use as you see fit."

Elora leaned in closer, Tobak feeling her breath on his face as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Exactly the answer I was looking for," Elora said as she released Tobak's throat. He then got himself in order before stepping down from the empress's throne. "I may have made a good dog of you yet, general. You clearly have your priorities in order, even if you blaspheme every other chance you get. A dog who knows when to act on command rather than his feelings is more than worth keeping around."

"Um... thank you, Your Highness," Tobak said hesitantly before rubbing his throat a little.

"Still, I must know, Tobak," Elora said. The golden armor clad Devonian looked up to his empress attentively. "Why do you continue to think and speak against the master like you do? Why do you oppose he who gave us back our purpose? He who gave me the gifts I now possess, which helped me take the throne for my own?" Elora gave a demonstration as her eyes flashed purple while a tiny electric spark burst from her right hand.

"He who put that blade in your hand?" Elora then pointed to the giant sword Tobak held in his hand. "You've gotten so much use out of that powerful piece of metal that the higher power so graciously bestowed upon you. So why do you oppose him so?"

Tobak looked to the special sword he held in his hand before looking down to the floor. It was true, he had put the sword to great use ever since he received it, that being the same time he was made head general. Still, there was much hesitation in him to accept this higher power, as he was known, as the new true leader of the Devonian race.

"I do apologize that my feelings upset you so, empress," Tobak said. "But... I... I just don't think the Devonian race should be led by someone or some- _thing_ that's not even Devonian itself. Add to that the fact that this thing, whatever it is, wasn't even properly named emperor after the previous ruler, Gilapax. It just doesn't feel right. _You_ should be leading us, Empress Elora, _not_ this thing!"

" _I do lead all of you_ ," Elora said sternly. "I do it in the name of my own master, _he_ who made me greater than I was before. While I may have achieved greatness coming up in the ranks, I still needed an extra edge to help me truly overthrow my idiotic father. The power of the high master is what gave me that edge. Now I use it in conjunction with my ambitions and ability to lead."

"And you are a great leader, Elora," Tobak said. "I'm sorry, Empress Elora. Your strategies and ability to lead that you display are beyond anything our race could hope for in a ruler... But... I honestly feel you could be so much better."

"Explain yourself," Elora said.

"Well..." Tobak said. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Yes, yes," Elora said. "Get on with it."

"Okay, then," Tobak said. "I feel it would be more effective if you led us and no one else. Plus... it... just doesn't feel right to me that you would follow something that may not have our race's best interests in mind."

This caused Elora's brows to raise, although she quickly got a hold of herself.

"What makes you think the high master doesn't have our best intentions in mind?" Elora demanded. "He was the one who saved us after we were made the laughing stock of the multiverse." She then pointed her finger at the screen displaying the planet they were approaching. "It was here where it all started... like a snowball effect. It was here where we lost our interdimensional traveling technology stranding us here.

"After our defeat here, which cost us that and much more, we started doing nothing _but_ losing. No matter how hard we fought, under the leadership of that foolish Emperor Gilapax I'm ashamed to call my father, we still suffered defeat. Our presence was almost wiped from the cosmos. It was only through the guidance and protective care of the higher power that we were able to rise up from the brink. Thanks to him, we've been winning, conquering every planet we've come across since we were taken under his leadership.

"We must've conquered over a hundred systems since meeting the high master and you think that's a bad thing?"

"But look at how much of it has cost us in the process," Tobak argued as peacefully as he could. "We haven't been able to do anything with those planets after we were invading them. They were so damaged afterwards, no one could hope to settle on the planets or even exploit them for resources to harvest. There was nothing left to use those planets for after every attack. That's not our way at all, empress.

"Ever since Devonia died, leaving us without a home world, we took over planets to use as our own, not for destruction's own sake. I don't think the high master seems to realize that."

"Oh, but he does," Elora said. "I have spoken with him many a time about this same subject. Rest assured, general, you weren't the only one worried about that."

"And?" Tobak asked.

"He's assured me that he's kept this in mind," Elora said. "In fact, the high master has always taken it upon himself to see if a planet we invade is even worth us taking over as our own after we invade it."

"But so far none of them have been suitable?" Tobak asked.

"Not the way the high master thinks we deserve," Elora replied. "He wants to find us a planet that will be absolutely perfect for us. A planet that we won't have to leave for at least several billion years... And he says this planet might be it."

"Really?" Tobak said as he looked to the main screen of the control center.

"Yes," Elora said. "While we probably could've gotten _some_ use out of the previous planets, the master insists they wouldn't last nearly as long as this one probably would."

"But he doesn't know for sure?" Tobak asked.

"No," Elora said. "He says he won't know for a while, but we should still get to work on this world as fast as we can. Frankly, I agree with him... although I also wonder if this planet would be worth it. Part of me actually likes the idea of this particular planet being completely annihilated. And yet... I also like the idea of being able to say we took over the world of those who did us our biggest wrong and are now living on it."

"The idea pleases me, too, my empress," Tobak said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I thought it would," Elora said. "But still, it is up to the master to decide."

"But one thing I must know, Empress Elora," Tobak said. "If those other worlds weren't suitable for us, why did we still attack them?"

"To eliminate any potential threats that would oppose us," Elora said.

"The high master said that I'm guessing?" Tobak said questioningly.

"He certainly did and I completely agree," Elora said. "It's a smart strategy as far as I'm concerned. This leads me to further question why you would go against the high master like you have been, General Tobak. It still makes no sense to me."

"Okay, then let me bring up something else," Tobak said. "If I may, empress?"

"Yes," Elora said. "Let's get all this dirty laundry aired out so we can put this matter to rest once and for all."

"Very good, Your Highness," Tobak said. "Yes, this all sounds like it makes sense. But then let me ask you, why do we do it on such a scale that we have no time to rest, replenish our resources, rebuild the ships and forces in our ranks we lost? Many, many lives were taken on our end despite this supposedly being our climb back to the top. Like I said, that goes for our ships too.

"So many fighters and commands ships have been lost. Heck... we even lost the mother ship in our last crusade against a world that had many heavy defenses to deal with. Those heavy defenses gave us many heavy losses as well. If you add it all up, Empress Elora, we've lost more than we've gained. Empress... there used to be billions of us spread out across the galaxy... but no more.

"All of this preparing to invade that planet down there, this is it. Our species is now less than seven million, Empress Elora... For the first time in our modern history, a whole week has gone by without a new Devonian child being born."

"Because we've been dealing with a much bigger picture, Tobak," Elora responded. "But since population seems to be a big worry for you- no new babies you said?- I shall help you deal with that."

Elora's eyes started to glow, as did the gem on her tiara and her right hand. The woman that had reported to Tobak earlier screamed out as she was pulled from her station by unseen forces far beyond her control. Tobak looked in horror, as did many others, as they watched the girl move against her will. She had the same purple aura around her that blotted out Elora's eyes and covered her hand, much to everyone's further displeasure. The girl ended up crashing against Tobak, who caught her before she could fall to the floor.

The girl stopped glowing as she looked up to Tobak with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Tobak looked equally embarrassed, realizing he had his arm around her waist.

"Tobak wants more baby Devonians born," Elora said, making the girl and Tobak look up to her. "Help him with that and let him put some babies in you. You can do it here if you want, I really don't care. I just want him to quit his complaining already."

The girl looked to Tobak with even more fear as she trembled. The general only looked to her with a reassuring expression before releasing her and pointing the girl back to her post.

"I... don't think that completely handles our situation, empress," Tobak said as he turned to Elora while the girl hurried away back to her console. "There's still some things I think should be addressed from what I said before. You honestly don't feel the same way?"

Elora let out a small groan as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do," Elora said. "I do agree that these are things that need to be addressed... which is why I already did."

"You spoke to the high master about all that, too?" Tobak asked.

"I did," Elora said. "You're not the only one who worries about these things, Tobak. As empress I worry about these things and more and am quick to bring them up to the master whenever I feel I need to."

"And what does the high master say in response?" Tobak asked.

"He says all we've lost will be repaid in full," Elora answered. "The higher power tells me that we'll get everything back and more... but all in due time. That leads me to believe that if this does end up being the planet we settle on, we'll finally be able to rest and build it all back up again at long last... But the high master hasn't said it's that time yet, so until he says otherwise, we stay on the march and continue to invade and annihilate as we have been. We will take all our resources, our troops, our weapons, our ships, the titans, all of them, and show the rest of the cosmos our might."

"That's really your stance on all this?" Tobak asked.

"So long as it is the word of the master, yes," Elora said.

"But you really trust this master so heavily as to leave our faith to him like that?" Tobak asked.

"Of course I do," Elora said. "He is wise, he is powerful, he is the higher power."

"But even when we have everything to lose and he has nothi-?"

"Tobak," Elora said sternly as her eyes flashed. "You came to me with your concerns and I answered them. I was hoping that would be enough for you. Since you choose to persist, I will tell you now to remain completely silent until I say otherwise. Mark my words, though, I _will_ acquire your full cooperation and you will praise the master's name as I do soon enough.

"Or else you will suffer... I promise it."

Tobak hesitated for a moment, feeling the burning rage Elora kept hidden behind her seemingly calm eyes, expression, and overall demeanor. He looked away for only a moment before turning back to the Devonian empress.

"Empress Elora, please-" Tobak started to say.

"Silence," Elora hissed. Tobak took a step back, as did several others who were standing, the workers sitting at their stations having jumped a bit in their seats. "I will not tell you again, Tobak. We'll speak no more of this nonsense of yours. Is that clear?"

Elora lifted her glowing hand, her eyes flashing rapidly, as was the jewel on her tiara. The anticipation in the air was thicker than the greatest fog as was the tension. Everyone was antsy as they stood or sat and waited to see what would happen next.

"Yes, my empress," Tobak said as he bowed. "I am your tool and will be wielded as you have seen fit."

"I'm glad we have an understanding, dog," Elora said before sneering with contempt.

She then looked to the screen, whose image of the planet's surface got closer and closer, mirroring the fleet's own approach. There seemed to be a new anticipation, one that was rather infectious. It started in Elora, but seem to go through the rest of the personal in the control center. They appeared to be getting all the more antsy as they got ever closer to the planet Earth, but in the best of ways. They wanted nothing more than to take this planet as their own and take revenge on those that had bested them in the past.

"I can almost taste the air of this planet we're so close now," Elora said, letting only the slightest hint of excitement slip into her voice. "I can feel things... things I don't know if I've ever felt before. Ohh, it's coursing through my body right now. I didn't know you could feel this good as I do now when in this line of work... It's near ecstasy, it's so deliciously intoxicating.

"Mark my words, master, I truly believe this planet will be it. The ultimate vindication is finally upon us and all because of your grace. This planet will fall to the Devonian empire and will know the true power of you, _the_ higher power... before they all die... We are without a doubt the greatest power these peons will ever see before they perish... And there's absolutely nothing they can do, possess no force or power great enough... to stop us.

"They won't know what hit them? How could they hope to stand up to our might? What can they do... but burn?"

* * *

 **Surprise! Yup, here it is. Only a taste of what I have in store for all of you. So as you can all probably tell, I have HUGE, MEGA-PLANS for this story. I was originally going to wait until after all my short stories that take place before this one were finished. However, with the last story arc in that series of shorts taking longer to complete than I thought and me getting so excited for this story, wanting to write it every day and night, I figured I had to at least do this little part here. This is one of the main parts that was playing out in my head the most, so I finally gave into my desires and wrote it down. I hope you all liked it and feel inclined to leave a review after reading.  
**

 **Now, to answer a few questions you might have, here's how it breaks down. The rest of the story will not be coming for a long while, but I might release another chapter here and there over time. First I want to finish the short stories I've been doing (again, maybe do a chapter of this story here and there if I feel like it) and then wait for a bit. Part of the wait is because I'm also working on original work that's actually going to get published in a series of anthology books. Now, they're also short stories, so they shouldn't take away that much time, but someone called me up and asked me to do them, so I couldn't refuse. Getting original work published is my biggest dream, so of course that's gonna take priority (especially since I have a deadline with them to meet).**

 **Another reason it's gonna take a bit is because I want to watch all of Season 9 of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Seeing as how that's supposedly gonna be the final season, I want to see how it plays out. I'm thinking I might set this story after Season 9 so I can have more creative freedom with this story, but nothing's been set in stone. Only after Season 9 has aired will it be. Until then we'll have to wait and see, whether this will be set after the season, or before it, in between two different seasons, only time will tell. Hope you all have a good one and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, just a Happy Holidays all around everyone.**

 **I'm the Writer of the Storm, signing off.**

* * *

 **DEDICATED IN HONOR OF STAN LEE**


End file.
